cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Office (Vale)
Vale (full Thessian name Vale Tsin-ja) is an asari office manager, currently employed by Envirometrics in Nos Astra, Illium. Vale's roleplay-only account on CDN is named "the office". Biography Vale was born on Thessia, but shortly after her birth her family moved to Sanves, which she considers her homeworld. Her father was an elcor, and in keeping with her native Dekuunan tradition, Vale regards her given name as the entirety of her personal name, with 'Tsin-ja' (her mother's family name) a formal designation not used in everyday life; her mother supported this decision. Vale attended Etheai Polytechnic, and during her education became a proficient pildavi player, earning a spot in the Etheai Dirtskirters APU team. At the time the team's pool of players was unusually strong, and Vale was content with her second-line ranking, preferring to devote extra hours to study rather than pursue a full-time starting spot in major games. After graduation she began the travelling lifestyle typical to Maiden asari, supporting herself with office jobs ranging from customer service to secretary and general office temp - her education, along with a knack for picking up the specifics of a given workplace, earned her a string of positive references, allowing her to travel frequently and find reasonably profitable short-term work wherever she arrived. In addition to various Republican worlds she also spent time on Palaven, Kahje, and the Citadel. She interrupted her travels for several years to once again live with her parents, when they moved to Dekuuna due to her father's failing health. On Illium When the Reaper War erupted she had again been travelling for some time, and had lately taken a job as a corporate representative which saw her frequently commuting between Illium and Serifia. She was on Illium when the Reapers invaded, and was evacuated to Nos Varda where, with the company that had employed her dissolved, she took a number of general-skills jobs before finding more stable employment as a clerical worker with the city's Health Directorate. Following the war, dissatisfied with the highly stratified working environment and no longer feeling an obligation to stay as had been the case during wartime, she began seeking other employment, and eventually found her way to Envirometrics, where Ana'Therion vas Nedas, formerly her section's administrator at Health Directorate, now worked as operations administrator. Between Ana's recommendation based on her work at Health Directorate and striking up a rapport with CEO Daia T'Nara, Vale became the company's headquarters office manager. Although unsure how long-term she wishes the arrangement to be - with her superiors a bonded couple there seems little chance either will quit, limiting her prospects for advancement to the currently far-off possibility of the company expanding enough to establish another office, which she would be first in line to lead - she is current content with her position, since her duties are varied, her environment very friendly, and Daia in particular grants her an unusually broad freedom in how she goes about fulfilling her duties. She is still an avid fan of pildavi, following the Nos Astra Pulsars unless they find themselves up against her sentimental favourite Dirtskirters. After Daia introduced her to Taleeze Driana, a former Wildkats player, the two have met on occasion for impromptu one-on-one games, and spent time together socially as well. Taking advantage of Daia's extremely permissive office dress code (since Daia herself is often in the office still dressed for her other career as an exotic escort, she can hardly complain), Vale frequently wears gemfal, an asari jewellery style consisting of arrangements of tiny gemstones strung on biofilaments which can be temporarily affixed to the asari scalp in various patterns. Out-of-character notes *Vale's appearance is based on Raelee Hill. Category:Asari Category:Characters Category:Roleplay-Only Characters